Little Sesshomaru's memories
by lastat-chan
Summary: What happens to Sesshomaru when he takes shards from strangers, and what happened to him as a child long ago? Chapter 6 hopefully up! if not e-mail me
1. Default Chapter

One day in Fudal Japan. A young lord trained with his father, his father swept him off his feat with his hands and sent the young lord flying into the ground. "Get up.... If you keep it up like this. You'll single handedly will lose the westernlands to a lesser youkai!"

"B-but I can't..."

"You can and you will! Now get up!"

Sesshomaru awoke with a start. His childhood memories still haunted the young lord's mind. He looked around and saw Rin and Jaken sleeping peacefully, the fire flickered in the wind, the tree's swayed with the cooling cross breaze that summer night. He smelt some spring water, and he stood up and walked to it.

'That father of mine... He is just like Inuyasha... Damned to an eternity in hell..' Thought Sesshomaru bitterly to himself.

He removed his clothes and walked into the hot springs with a sigh and sat down. He stared up at the sky, it was a full moon that night. It was so quiet, crickets chirping, some sounds of birds singing in the wind. He listened to this, he found it claming and relaxing. He washed himself till he felt clean enough and got out of the hot spring.

'Why am I haveing nightmares again...?'

"Papa?"

"Sesshomaru come look at your new baby brother."

"Baby.... Brother...?"

Sesshomaru cut the memory out of his head. He walked back to the camp, weary and sickly fealing. He sat down and started to daze, he thought more and more of his father.

"Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

"This will be my last battle, take care of these lands and your brother and his mother."

"Is that it?"

"You will or must I sacrifice you to Ryu-kotse and let Inuyasha take over the Westernlands?"

Sesshomaru broke his daze when his eyes sharpend with anger. He thought that Inutaisho just used him, he wasn't important to him at all, Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't go back to sleep so easy, he stood up and walked to a clearing. He stared again at the full moon. Then he felt it, an ominous wind approaching him. "....Kagura.."

"Hmmm yes, hello to you as well, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What do you want..?"

"Heh, I came here to give you this."

"A Shikon no tama shard.... What have I any use with this?"

"I bring it so you can destroy your half brother with it. Will you take it?"

"...... I have no need for such repulseive, needing and relying sorce that lesser demons degrade themselves to useing."

"Just take it... It won't make you that much stronger, it'll make you able to recover from wounds faster."

"What ever..."

"Just take it. I'll be back for it later." and away flew Kagura.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at the tiny fragment, he thought more about it. 'Father... What will you think when your beloved Inuyasha joins you in hell?' Thought Sesshomaru, then a smirk went across his face. "Well I'll use these as a trap, I'll bring Inuyasha to hell..." Then Sesshomaru stabed the jewel fragment into his arm. But then something went wrong. His flesh felt like it was on fire, his bones where breaking and reforming. His body became paralyzed as he fell over in pain.

He held in his cries of pain, he tried to stand up but to no luck, his clothes started to fall off him, his frame became smaller, his beautiful hair became shorter, and he kept decreaseing in age untill he was nothing more than a new born baby.

Kagome and her party not to far away, she felt the jewel shard aura shoot up, she sat up and woke Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha... I sence the powers of the Shikon no Tama! And it's very close!" she muttered to him.

"Alright let's go Kagome." said Inuyasha as they bounded out to where Kagome felt it.

They then came across a scene of a clear feild and someone's Yukata. "It's in those clothes!"

Inuyasha walked over and picked up the bundal of clothes then he felt some thing move, it wriggled around in his arms.

'What in the hells?" asked Inuyasha. Then two beautiful wide yellow golden eyes, and pale skin, with silvery white hair, and a heart shaped baby face stared up at Inuyasha.

_"Se-sesshomaru?!"_

_**Heh was that..? I'm tired now so did I do it alright? Well till next time.**_


	2. Little pampering little trama

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome holding the young infant. The baby stired restlessly in his arms. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and showed her the infant. The baby looked up at her pitifully, eyes wide, body trimbleing, and tears forming in his eyes.

"He's in shock." said Kagome, thus takeing the infant from Inuyasha and rocking him.

"..... Huh. I don't care if he's in shock, he still has the jewel shard, and Jaken and Rin can take care of 'em." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.... OSUWARI!" said Kagome. Inuyasha gave off a startled yelp when he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru stared at the hanyo for a moment before letting out a sweet little childish laugh leave him. He then started to fall back to sleep in Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha. Shhh... He's sleeping." murmured Kagome to Inuyasha.

"And why would I care??" muttered Inuyasha between clinched teeth.

"You want me to make you S....I....T?" spelt Kagome.

"........Hmph. Come on... Let's go back to Kaede's." muttered Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked into a room where his father sat, at his mother's bed side. His father held onto his wife's hand before sitting it on her stomache.

"Sesshomaru... Your mother she...."

"....?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke with another start, he looked up at Kagome with fearful eyes, but she was sound asleep, he did his best to face the window, and the first light of day hit his eyes, they shimmered with the sun light, and he stired a little bit when Kagome started to wake up. "Good morning." she murmured to him sleepily.

Sesshomaru looked up at her again, his eyes where the same, still a little cold and untrusting. And yet he looked far to cute anymore for Kagome to notice his amber eyes coldly stareing at her.

"I'm sure your hungry... Let's see maybe I can bring you back to my time." she said holding him and she stood up quietly and left to the "Bone eater well". She jumped down it and then noticed, Sesshomaru was in her own time. She had a harder time than normal though getting out of the well, holding an infant and all.

"Oi! Haha-sama, Sota-chan?" asked Kagome walking in.

"Oi! Kagome-chan!" said Kagome's mom comeing in. "And who is this?"

"Uhh... This is Inuyasha's little brother." said Kagome, Sesshomaru yawned in responce.

"He's adorable! I'm sure he needs some things though." said Kagome's mother. She gave Kagome some money to go shopping for him. And Sesshomaru was left in care of Kagome's mother. The young lord stired in the mother's arms, she started to rock him back into a dreamy slumber. But he resisted, he was haveing horrible nightmares, and wished not to see one again. He awaited the young woman's return so he could be brought back to his old time, he wasn't to sure of this age, nor was he comfortable being there.

A little while later Kagome returned with all the supplies they'd need to take care of an infant. Sesshomaru clinged onto Kagome, for she was the only one almost distinctly knew. "Alright. I'm going back to the Sen Goku Shogun. I'll be back!" she said as she jumped into the well. Sesshomaru snuggled up against her when they landed, he had his eyes closed and was fearful of the well and the fall.

Kagome then climbed up the well and returned to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, who is that?" asked Shippo noticeing Sesshomaru.

"He's my annoying..." said Inuyasha before being cut off.

"He's Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"What?!" said Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru was startled by the sudden yelp and he started whimpering. Kagome rocked him and rubbed his back which cause him to almost completely stop.

"Please don't startle him, he's rather, nervous in this form." said Kagome as she rocked the infant to clam him down.

"Ok... Kagome where's the shard on him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hmm.... she then took tweezers and took it out, it was in his right arm. It also was glowing a tainted purple color. "Naraku must've planted this on him." said Kagome, as the shard purified and she put it with the rest of the shards.

"Could that be why he's an infant now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I suppose so." said Miroku.

"Seeing that it is Naraku, who knows what he could've been cursed with, personally I think he's lucky compared to Miroku." said Sango.

"But that means he might not grow up unless he destroy Naraku, and I'm sure staying in that state of vonerablity, is quite annoying." said Shippo.

"Well what do you know. Shippo ain't the runt anymore." said Inuyasha.

"HEY!"

"Oh Stop it you two!" said Kagome, she gave Sesshomaru the bottle and he drank only half of it, before sleeping yet again. "There, there, it's alright Sesshomaru." she murmured as the baby fell asleep.


	3. Inuyasha's kind too

Sesshomaru stired quietly in his sleep he mumbled somethings that were incomprehensible. He cuddled up against Kagome, heck for once Inuyasha even admitted to himself that Sesshomaru was rather cute in this form. But little did they know what the young lord was experienceing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But I found a new wife, a new mother for you. I'm sure you'll love her."

"........" replied Sesshomaru as tears went down his face, he ran out of the room thinking to himself, 'That isn't mother!'

"M'lord? Do you wish for me to comfort him?" asked Jaken looking up at Inutaisho.

"No.... He'll work things out himself. He's a strong boy don't doubt him."

'How dare he! He can't exspect me to accept a new mother so easily! DAMN HIM!!' Thought Sesshomaru as he curled up into a ball and whimpered is the cold dark dephs of the hallways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stired restlessly, a child like whimper left his small body, he was haveing a nightmare and couldn't wake up. Kagome knew this and started to wake him up. His hair felt like feather downy, his skin was as soft a satin, his sleepy eyes were like amberized stars glimmering in the dim light of the afternoon sun. To Kagome he was a perfect little baby doll, but in true life, he was a cold-hearted (seemingly), evil monster, who's only goal was to show his own self purpose.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru." smiled Kagome, looking down upon the infant who stayed curled up in her arms. Inuyasha only knew Sesshomaru hated him he didn't know why. He walked over to the infant and Kagome and like Inutaisho did, patted Sesshomaru's head lightly. Sesshomaru stared up at Inuyasha and then looked back to Kagome, he was puzzeled.

"Hey. You finally woke up. He sleeps like a brick." said Inuyasha. Kagome could tell he was jokeing, so she just rocked the untireing Sesshomaru in her arms.

"I have a fealing he won't fall asleep easy tonight." she said looking at Inuyasha wait for a crude and irrashional comment.

"Oh, then we'll just have to wait till he falls asleep." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?!" said Kagome looking supprised at the hanyo.

"What, I don't beat around babies, I beat around Shippo." said Inuyasha justifying his purpose.

"Kagome, is Sesshomaru being good for you?" asked Sango as she walked in.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, because I had to take care of Kohaku as a baby when I was a child. I know exactly how to almost take care of children around his age."

"No, he hasn't been a problem, just sleeping. Honestly I don't think he got enough rest as an adult." said Kagome.

"He speaking of that... Where's Jaken and Rin?" asked Miroku comeing in.

"He has a point you know." said Shippo.

"I know, no doubt their looking for him." said Sango.

"You think they're close by?" asked Inuyasha.

"More than likely." said Miroku puzzeling. None of them could explain to Jaken how Sesshomaru became an infant easy, and they wouldn't be able to pull Sesshomaru away from Rin's grasp either. Sesshomaru stired with baby jiberish and a childish like tone, they could only make out a few wordsbut the order they came in made no since.

"He's so kawaii..." murmured Kagome. She snuggeld little Sesshomaru, but not to tightly, the young lord giggeled and then coed, he really was getting attached to Kagome and everyone else.

'I can't believe that is the same brother that tried till kill me so many times, and now he's the sweetest child you could get your hands on.' thought Inuyasha. 'Oh gods what am I thinking.'

Sesshomaru looked about and then he looked at shikon jewels. He pulled away from the jewels aura, he whimpered a little bit.

"Oh, dose he remember how he was transformed?" asked Kagome.

"Or maybe because he was transformed by them he has a trama and thinks in some way they hurt him." said Sango.

"More or likely." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Inuyasha and tried to reach up to him. "Inuyasha here.' said Kagome handing Sesshomaru to him.

"Huh?! Wa-wait but!" said Inuyasha as the baby was placed in his arms.

"Will you watch him, he would prefer to stay with you than go with me to my age and time. I'll be back soon!" said Kagome running out of the hut.

"I don't know the first thing about handleing kids." muttered Inuyasha. He tried to mimic the motions Kagome set into place. He did oddly well. 'I guess I'm doing alright. Sweet dreams Sesshomaru.' thought Inuyasha.

How was that cute huh??? Please tell me so, I worked hard on this chapter!


	4. Sad memories and mothering a baby sounds...

_**Hello everyone! We made it to chapter4!!!! How's that?! Well you all can thank my 2ft tall Sesshomaru plushie! He inspired me to write such a touching story and also thank they showed me inutaisho and i wrote things... Well let's begin!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru didn't go into a dreamy slumber. He looked at his brother with wide eyes, and started crying. Inuyasha nearly fell over holding a crying infant. "Wh-what did I do wrong?! I did everything Kagome did!" Inuyasha paniced. He looked about. "Okay are you hungry? Sleepy?? Sick??? What?!"

Sesshomaru kept crying. His little infant face turned a pinkish color from a flush from him crying. He kept crying untill Inuyasha smelt something bad.... "Oh no... Do not tell me he did what I think he did.." said Inuyasha, a sweat drop formed and he beganto panic. "Uhh.... How do you change a baby's daiper?" asked Inuyasha to himself, because Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left.

Inuyasha got the supplies and eventually got it changed. Sesshomaru almost immediantly stopped crying. Then he started looking about again, then he saw them, Inuyasha's dog ears. Sesshomaru reached up for Inuyasha again, and of course Inuyasha picked him up, then Sesshomaru got hold of one of the dog ears. "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong?!" asked Sango running in, as well as Miroku and Shippo. They then saw what was happening Inuyasha was trying to pull Sesshomaru off of one of his dog ears. Sesshomaru for an infant had quiet a hold on Inuyasha's ear.

"Get him off me, get him off!" continued Inuyasha trying not to make Sesshomaru cry. Shippo ran over and looked at the predicament.

"Sesshomaru, hey look at this!" said Shippo holding up doll looking thing. Sesshomaru auto-matically let go and held onto the doll.

"Well that worked, now let's go back outside and wait for Kagome." said Miroku and walked out of the door.

"What a little---" said Inuyasha as he then saw Sesshomaru was fast asleep holding the doll Shippo no longer wanted. ".....Damn, he's to cute......Oh well..."

Sesshomaru then again was visited by another childhood memory dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, come see your new baby brother."

Sesshomaru entered the room and saw the infant, his eyes filled up with tears, and he ran out of the room. Inutaisho went after him, and came to his room. Sesshomaru stood at a window and stared upon the westernlands, although tears ran down his face.

"Sesshomaru please try and accept your new brother and mother."

"No! I won't! She's not my real mother! She's a human and I'm not! My real mother died, and you replaced her with this... Human wench!?" cried Sesshomaru, Inutaisho was then upon him, and smacked him onto the floor.

"Don't EVER say things like that again!" said Inutaisho, but then he noticed, Sesshomaru was crying, and he wasn't makeing a sound, the child moved away from his father into the darkest depths of his room. Inutaisho walked to him and held him like Sesshomaru's mother did before she passed on. Although he knew it didn't help, he hoped it would.

'Damn those humans, damn half-breeds and damn my father! I hate them all!!!' thought Sesshomaru in pure anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru shoke it out of his head, and tried to keep his eyes close and fall asleep, but his sleep would not come easy, Kagome still wasn't back and Sesshomaru was in the arms of a hanyo. He started crying again, and Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong this time, Sesshomaru wasn't wet, he wasn't hungry, and he wasn't sleepy. Inuyasha kept rocking him and Seshomaru kept crying, not loudly but enough for Inuyasha to know he was hiccuping and sniffleing.

Finally a few hours later, Kagome arrived, Miroku, her and the rest came in to see, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both asleep peacefully and soundlessly. And this time Sesshomaru had only pleasent dreams, dreams about..... _His mother._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The forth chapter is over! NUUUUUU!!! I must continue on! when inspiration comes and Madtv is over, and I play the Inuyasha game for awhile..... But I'll be back! YAY!!!**_


	5. The plan

Kagome smiled looking upon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru snuggleing up against each other. They looked absolutely adorable. Sesshomaru, sleeping in Inuyasha's lap/arms, and Inuyasha, up against the wall, hugging Sesshomaru in a light embrace. Kagome walked over and picked up Sesshomaru. She could tell inuyasha had his hands full the whole day.

"You should've seen it when he got ahold of Inuyasha's ears." said Sango laughing a little bit. Miroku laughed along side her, and Sesshomaru opened his sleepy eyes and looked upon Kagome.

"Well, good afternoon." she said."And how have you been?" Sesshomaru, just smiled and giggled happily to see Kagome, he knew she was nice, and he knew she cared. She took out a bottle and let Sesshomaru suck on it, she smiled at the young lord, he wasn't a greedy baby, he sucked on it slowly. She knew even as a baby he had manners, and she knew even though Inuyasha was a teenager, he had no manners what so ever.

"My, he's a very content baby." said Shippo looking at the young infant lord with a slight smile on his face.

"Hm? Do you smell baby powder?" asked Kagome.

"So that's what the heavenly smell is?" asked Sango.

"Uh oh. Inuyasha must've had to change Sesshomaru's daiper." said Kagome realizeing what had happend. She swept up what ever was left of the dust and Sesshomaru sneezed from it wifting up in his face. He sneezed more but he laughed because the stuff flew up and landed on his skin makeing him look as pale as a ghost. "Oh no. We'll have to give Sesshomaru a bath."

"Wai, Tradsf bergradum!" said Sesshomaru in reply, he smiled up at Kagome and giggled a bit cutely. Then Kagome and Sango were off, they finally arrived at the hot spring right outside town. Kagome knelt down to the water and raised up her sleeves and undressed Sesshomaru and sat him in the most shallowest part of the water.

"Sango can you get me the shampoo, I can't leave Sesshomau alone yet he can't sit up."

"Right, here it is." said Sango, as she watched Kagome give Sesshomaru a bath, the Sesshomaru found it fun to splash water up in the air at them. They both laughed and gave Sesshomaru the rest of his bath. Kagome was well prepared and brought extra clothes with her. Finally Sesshomaru was pulled out of the warm water and was put in a daiper and footy pajamas from her time. He looked absolutely adorable in his new blue footy pajamas, with a little duck badge that was sowed on there.

"He's so Kawaii." kued Sango and Kagome, Sango picked him up for once, he kinda enjoyed it. Kagome changed and they returned to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was still asleep on the floor and Sesshomaru played a bit with Shippo the best he could. Shippo knew Sesshomaru wasn't that old yet but he was still fun to show off to. Finally Sesshomaru fell asleep up against Kagome and she fell asleep with him.

"Hmm..? So the curse worked Sesshomaru is a baby Naraku will be happy about this." said Kagura as she departed with her giant feather and vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru woke up due to the loud sound of the air takeing off against the hut. He huddled up against Kagome and fell asleep again. He pured a bit and smiled and kued and sleept happily.

"So Kagura... What have you to report?" asked Naraku.

"Naraku, the lord of the westernlands Sesshomaru, has befallen the curse you set upon him, he is defenceless against one of our attacks, if we can get him away from Inuyasha of course."

"Ho. So he is. Is he? Well find awayto get him from Inuyasha and bring him to me." said Naraku.

"Fine Naraku." she said and left the room.

"Kana. Come here. Show me Sesshomaru, I wish to see if Kagura is telling the truth." he said.

And indeed she was, the young lord's features could've fooled Naraku if he didn't know who Sesshomaru was. He would've thought he was a mere infant, not a lord of the westernlands, not the mighty Sesshomaru people have heard so much about. "Yes. My plan is working perfectly. Soon he'll be mine."


	6. the action and effect

Sesshomaru was growing a little at this time, he was well on his way of sitting up on his own and crawling around, he was a little curious of all the odd things in Kaede's hut. His favorite thing to do still was tug on Inuyasha's ears and dreadlocks, he also liked playing hide-and-seek with Shippo. He loved being here, even though, his older form would have none of it.

"It's odd. He's well on his way of being a toddler and we've only had him a couple of weeks. At this rate, we'll have to get rid of him soon, because he might regain his memory and try and attack us, regardless of the villagers." said Kagome.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru and humans don't mix well, except that young girl Rin." said Inuyasha, he looked down at the small child who tried standing up and proveing what a big boy he was, when he was barely able to stand up any how. Inuyasha picked up the chibi and tickled him, he giggled and played, kicked and screamed with laughter, and other things, that didn't seem normal to Inuyasha and the others, for it to come from Sesshomaru.

"He's so cute now." said Sango, "It's a shame he can't stay like this." she smiled when he sat down and looked at her, with a bright smile and radiant eyes. Sango and Kagome both awed in how cute he was, and started petting his soft silky hair.

'If only I could be so lucky.' thought Miroku, 'I'd be in heaven.' he smiled imagineing himself between Sango and Kagome, hugging him, and cuddleing him.

"What're you smileing about monk?" asked Inuyasha.

".... What? I was smileing about Sesshomaru he's so... Cute."

"Likely excuse." said Shippo.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" said Miroku sounding outraged, but he wasn't really. Sesshomaru simpily looked over at Miroku, curiously, he crawled over to him and looked at his staff he loved the things that jingled on it. Sesshomaru started playing with them, Mioku just sat there, sweat dropping, he wasn't that good with children yet, although, he still wanted one.

"Hey, Sesshomaru over here!" said Shippo, and Sesshomaru went over, Shippo then started playing with him, mean while, Kagura floated overhead, she looked down at the two young children, playing in the streets right outside Kaede's hut. "Okay, Sesshomaru, wait here I'm going to bring out some more toys!"

Sesshomaru stood there, a couple of women passed by and awed at his cuteness, but did nothing. Sesshomaru, looked around, he was a very obediant, one-year-old, but then Kagura showed up. "Well, well, we meet again." she said walking over to the infant, Sesshomaru stared up at her wide eyed and startled, he was sickend by her poisonous aroma, and he was scared of how she looked, he started to let off a terrified scream, but Kagura grabed him by his mouth and was about to take off.

"Where the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!!" asked Inuyasha walking out of the hut, along with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"Ho, it's Inuyasha and the others, well Naraku has ordered me to bring him Sesshomaru, and thus, I shall." she said smileing devilishly at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru struggled to get away from the odd, and putrid woman, but his attempts failed. Sesshomaru started crying, quietly, and softly, he trimbled in fear, and pailed at the fact, he thought he would die.

"Let go of him, right now!" demanded Kagome.

"Or what you'll sick Inuyasha and his big sword on me? If you kill me, you'll kill Sesshomaru to."

"Not true!" said Sango rideing on Kilala with her Hirokotsu, and Miroku. They appeared right behind her and attacked, Sesshomaru none the less was hit with a wave of poison, knocking him out and Kagura droped him, he fell quiet a fall, but Kagome luckily caught him.

"NOW!! WIND SCAR!!!!!" cried Inuyasha hitting Kagura with the wind scar, thus causeing her to fall, but she summoned another feather, and flew off to nurse her wounds. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and the half-way alive child, Sesshomaru stirred quietly in her arms, he was breatheing rather softly, his body was cold, and he was hardly consious. They entered Kaede's hut and the old miko, gave him an antidote and laid him in a bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, wake up. It's alright, your father is not mad at you." said a human woman. Sesshomaru awakened and looked at her, his eyes were cold, like normal when he'd talk to her or look at her, se just smiled and welcomed Sesshomaru, he on the other hand wouldn't accept her, he jumped out of the bed without saying a word to her and left the room, he stood there, knowing that it was because he lost his mom, right when Inutaisho married her and had another son, she just looked at him, with a sad smile and walked after him.

Sesshomaru at that age started loseing interest in talking to his parents, he just enjoyed training no conversations, no anything, his anger built up inside of him, and anger was the only thing at that point that kept him alive. He went outside and was train like every usual day, but then he fell, hurt himself pretty bad, he refrained from crying, blood poured out of his wounds, and he sat down and trimbled in pain, and sadness over took him, he knew his mother wasn't there anymore to make him feal better, to make him happy.

But just then two arms wrapped around him, and started cleaning his wounds, Sesshomaru looked up and saw the human woman once again, this time she was helping him, he started to cry, for once, infront of her, he looked extremely lonely, and in pain. She put her arms around her step son, and embraced him, his tears went down his face, he missed his real mother, he didn't want this one, and she knew it, hewoundered why she would help him like this, after all he said to her, and said about her, she still loved him like her real son.

Sesshomaru's wounds were all bandaged up, his eyes were normal again, still cold looking, but not as cold as they used to be towards her anyway, he actually smiled for once at her, and started to accept her a little, that was untill Ryu-Kotse attacked, Inutaisho went to battle and sent Sesshomaru off one way and Inuyasha and the human woman off another way. Inuyasha was still but an infant and Sesshomaru was well now around seven or eight years of age, he looked back but the castle was on fire, and his father was completely gone.

Sesshomaru within a couple years returned there, he was a little taller, and far more grown up than what he was a couple years before the attack. There was the domain but his father's grave was no where, half the castle was ashes and burnt stone, no one was there, he knelt down, he knew, his father was dead, there was nothing left, but hopefully his human mother, but if Ryu-kotse was still alive, he knew he'd only put his brother and mother in danger, he remebered what his father said before the attack.

"Sesshomaru, I'm putting you n charge of the westernlands, your new mother, and your baby brother, take good care of them."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the domain and picked up parts of the castle and started all over again. By this time one vassle named Jaken came back.

"M'lord!" said Jaken running up, Sesshomaru had just finished, he was well now a teenager, around the age of 15 or 16. He looked down at Jaken, and hit him.

"Where the hell have you been all these years? Hurry, we need to finish." said Sesshomaru coldly, as he looked at the castle and worked again, Jaken stood there a moment, Sesshomaru never did that before, but now that all this had happened, Jaken started working along side his lord without a word said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I think he's wakeing up!" said Kagome, the child stretched, he woundered, how long he was asleep, he looked around, he didn't know to sure who that boy in his dreams was, he looked at Kagome and smiled happily to see Kagome again, he yawned.

"He's been out for three-days, better not rough house with him yet, or play with him to much, let him wake up first." said Kaede walking out side to go to the shrine.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome and held on, she walked around holding him, she hoped that he wasn't hurt to badly, and she started talking to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru almost reconizedInuyasha from his dreams, but he thought not, he just did what normal babies did. "It's alright that mean woman won't get ahold of you again." said Kagome, she whispered that to Sesshomaru, and rested in her arms, with his head on her shoulder, he now completely felt safe.

Chapter6 End...


End file.
